Home Coming
by Fates-Faith
Summary: Buffy and the gang head out to start a new life. Spike comes back, and the firsts back, lots of Spuffyness and drama ensured!Set after Chosen.If you like Angel don't read!
1. New Begining

Author: avril-lavigne-rulez Title:Coming Home Chapter:Awakening Disclaimer: I own nothing Joss owns everthing... Summary: Buffy and the gang head for a new life. Spike comes back, lots of drama. Set after Chosen, the last episode.  
  
A single tear rolled down her cheek as she watched what used to be Sunnydale got farther away. All her memories good or bad were in that town. It was kind of hard to believe that she wouldn't wake up in her house anymore, she would never wake up in her bed..she would never wake up in the arms of the man she loved..,her Spike.  
  
It took her awhile to beleive it, he wasn't supposed to die not now not ever. She just wished she could have stayed with him at the end. Stayed with her fingers intertwined with his, a flame surrounding their hands. When she looked in his eyes she could see determination, and love, love for her. She smiled as she thought about it she ,knew her eyes had shown the same love and passion as his did.  
  
"You okay, B?" Faith asked as she sat down next to her.  
  
Buffy took an extra minute to think about it before she replied."I don't know Faith, I really have no clue."  
  
The blonde sobbed a little wiping away some of the tears that had fallen. "You miss him don't you."  
  
Buffy looked up at her more tears started making their way down her face, before she nodded.  
  
"Listen I know it's hard listening to me trying to make you feel better, but just please listen.It's not your fault it was his decision, his choice. I know if he didn't want to do this you would have stopped him...but he did it for you.He's been alive longer than any of us on this bus, he wanted to see how it ended. Seeing what he saw, doing what he did, he wanted to do something he had never done before he wanted to save the world, he wanted to save you." Faith said looking a Buffy with concern clearly written on her face.  
  
"I-I know." Buffy said holding back her tears, and trying to think of it the way Faith had said."Thank you Faith."  
  
"No problem B, just don't mention the whole speech thing to the rest of the gang. I've got a reputation to keep." she said grinning.  
  
Buffy laughed at this, and smiled. She then leaned against the window and closed her eyes. She hoped the feeling would go away, but it wouldn't. Why did everyone she loved leave or die. It's like she had a disease or something, if you got to close you would be infected too.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Spike opend his eyes, he couldn't move a muscle, and his body ached, not to mention that it was so bright. Where in the hell was he? The last thing he remembered was burning to dust.  
  
"You have a choice, Spike." A soft femal voice whispered. Spike darted his eyes all over the room but couldn't figure out where the voice had come from, but the voice was so familiar, he knew that voice.....  
  
"Joyce?" He asked a confused look on his face.  
  
"Hello Spike." She said suddenly appearing in front of him.  
  
Spike smiled when he saw her face, she was an angel, just like her daughter. " 'ello Joyce, could you by any chance tell me what i'm doing here?"  
  
Joyce smiled at him in return."I told you, you have a choice. You can go back into the past and live as William, with your mom and family. Your other choice...you can go back to Earth and live with Buffy.."  
  
Spike pondered on the choices for a moment. He missed his mom more than anything, he loved her that's why he had changed her. Then there was Buffy, his Buffy, his angel. He smiled thinking of her.She always made him happy, always brought a smile to his face.Inhaling he could still smell her, her scent was unique, her scent was...was beautiful..  
  
"I..I want to be with Buffy." He said putting a large grin on his face.  
  
"Okay then you will, but I must tell you she has already left Sunnydale you will have to find her yourself, I can't help you. Though I can do this." She stated as Spike felt himself being lifted up. A bright light encased him as Joyce smiled," You can now be in the sun Spike, I think it will help your journey, and you."  
  
Spike smiled warmly at her before he spoke."Thank you Joyce. Thank you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, just take care of my daughters." She said chuckling.  
  
"I will!"Spike said as the bright light incased him once more sendind him back to Sunnydell.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open for the second time that day, as he found himslef under a bunch of rubble. He clawed,and puched, and climbed until he reached the end. With one last burst of strength he broke through the last rock.  
  
Sun light poured through the opening above his head. He smiled to himself and pulled himself out of the hole. Dusting himself off he notices that he is still wearing the amulet. Spike climbs up the side of the hole that he is in.  
  
After about fifteen minutes his hand reaches the top of the ground, he once again pulls himself up. He falls over as soon as he gets up laughing to himself, he lets himslef bathe in the sunlight. Smelling the air he could smell her she was here...she was here not to long ago.  
  
Standing up he walked on the road, following her scent. "I'm coming back Buffy, for you."  
  
TBC....  
  
Tell me if you want more if not I can just end it in the next chappy!!! \/ \/ \/ \/ \/ Review!!!! 


	2. Not Finished

Title:Coming Home  
  
Chapter 2:Not Finished  
  
Thanks to every one who reviewed. It means a lot to me!!!! I forgot to mention that this is my First Buffy story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS!!!  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
Dawns Point-of-view  
  
I looked back to the seat Buffy sat in. She had fallen asleep a few hours back and the sun was starting to go down. I walked to her saet and sat next to her. Her hair was messed up, and her cuts were covered in dry blood. Looking at her face you could see her eyes were swollen and red from crying, and dry tears staind her cheeks.  
  
She knew her sister had been crying about Spike, and in truth she missed him almost as much as her sister. Looking up she saw they were nearing a city, they were nearing L.A.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Spike watched the sun start to go down as he walked along the side of the road. Though he had been walking for hours he wasn't really tired, he had decided earlier that Buffy was probably heading to Angel, that's the only place she really had anyone left. He stopped when he spotted something shinning in the dirt a little way from the road.  
  
His curiosity got the best of him as he walked closer to it. Bending down he dusted some of the sand and dirt off. He found it to be a small red stone he wiped it off as he picked it up. He then brought it closer to his face and gazed at it more closely.  
  
He didn't know what happend but he dropped the rock suddenly and closed his eyes. When he opened them the were glowing red, but as soon as they did they turned blue again. He left the rock on the ground and backed away from it. Taking once last glance at it he walked onto the road again and started his journey to Los Angeles.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The bus came to a stop and Buffy woke up just in time to see them outside a large building. Giles walked over to her and started to speak. "We're here to see Angel, we should at least tell him we won, so he can rest now."  
  
Buffy nodded and got up, as she walked to the front of the us she could feel everyones' eyes on her. She simply walked off the bus and towards the building. Before she even got to the entrance Angel came walking out.  
  
"Buffy?!" He said shocked as he walked over to her.  
  
"Yeah, hi Angel." The blonde said a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
"What are you doing here? Did you win? Are you alright?" He said quickly finally noticing the cuts and wounds the covered her body.  
  
"I'm...i'm fine." Buffy said pushing some fallen hair out of her eyes,"and we won."  
  
Angel gave her a big grin and hugged her, but careful as to not hurt her. Buffy tightened her grip on him not wanting to let go. Angel looked down at her and frowned a bit.'She won shouldn't she be happy?'  
  
"Buffy, you guys will have to stay here tonight and tell me everything, to the very last detail." The vampire stated as he pulled away from her.  
  
She just nodded and walked back to the bus to inform everyone.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
The moon was over his head as he found he way into a small town. Looking around he found a car sitting on the side of the road. He walked over to it and punched the window in. He barely noticed the blood running down his hands as he got in the car. He couldn't explain what had happened but as soon as he touched the wheel the car started. He smiled and drove off into the night. If he hurried he could make it to L.A. by morning.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Angel knocked on the door lightly waiting for a small, 'come in' before he walked inside. He looked over to the bed Buffy layed on, her back was facing him.  
  
"I'm sorry...about Spike dying."  
  
"It's not your fault." She stated simply as she rolled over and faced him.  
  
"No, no it is my fault Buffy. I gave you that amulet, if I hadn't given it to you--"  
  
"If you hadn't given it to me we would have never won." She said cutting him off.  
  
Angel smiled."You know I'm still sorry.I can see it on your face you love him and you miss him."  
  
"I do...miss him. I can't help it but it hurts so much...that he's gone. When I finally relized that I loved him he had to go and kill himslef, and it took him to kill himself for me to figure it out." The small woman said as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Angel walked over to her and sat on the edge of her bed, he then patted her back lightly. "It will take awhile, but the pain will go away...slowly but it will leave."  
  
She smiled and hugged him. "Thank you...thank you for everything."  
  
"It's no problem Buffy." Angel said as he got up and headed to the door,"Good night ."  
  
"Night." Buffy said as she closed her eyes when he went out the door.  
  
She hoped the pain would go away, if not she knew her heart would break from all the pain. She sighed and fell asleep into a world of nightmares.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Buffy's Dream  
  
Buffy looked around the room it was all black, she could feel evil lurking around the room.  
  
"You thought you could get rid of my didn't you....slayer." A voice said from the darkness.  
  
It sounded like Spike...but she wasn't sure. She spun around only to come face to face with.....Spike!?  
  
"S-Spike!?" She stuttered looking into his eyes.  
  
"Nope." He said changing into the form of her."You can't get rid of me, i'm 'The First'." She said smirking.  
  
Buffy glared right back at her mirror image. "What do you want? I already defeated your army."  
  
"No you haven't child. That was only my Plan A, now it's time for my Plan B." She said as she disappeared.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
TBC.....  
  
I know very short dream and chapter but I had semester finals to finish.Tell me what you think!!!!  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
\/  
  
Review 


	3. The Return

The Return  
  
Spike smiled as the 'Welcome to Los Angeles' sign came into view. Finally he would be able to find her. A million thoughts ran through his head as he entered to the town,like,how would she react?Does she still love him? What will everyone think?All he knew though was he had to find out...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^ Buffy awoke suddenly after the dream,sweat was dripping down her face, and she could feel tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes. Taking in a deep breath she quietly stepped out of bed, and walk over to the balcony. Angel said the pain would go away, but she doubted it would anytime soon. In her dream it was him, she just wanted to touch him, to hold him,but the way he was talking to her...it truely was the first.  
  
"You,okay?" Buffy jumped, and forgot about her thoughts, as she turned to Angel.  
  
"Yeah, just needed some fresh air." She replied.  
  
"Still thinking about him aren't you?" Buffy frowned at him a little and nodded.  
  
"I just can't seem to stop thinking about him, it's impossible to stop. He's Spike..."She finished quietly.  
  
Angel gave her a sad smile and pulled her into a soothing hug. He watched as tears slid down her face, all he could do was stroke her back gently and tell her it would be okay. He was surprised when she hung onto him tighter. He smiled a small smile and thought 'good thing I don't need air'. He felt a sad feeling grow in him when she pulled back and stared at him.  
  
"Thank you." She said, she then kissed him on the cheek and turned to leave. Angel grabbed her arm berfore she could leave though. He brought her to him and kissed her on the lips, it was nothing big in fact he felt no spark what-so-ever. It was gone she didn't love him anymore,and he was true she pulled back and slapped him across the face and ran back into her room crying.  
  
"Damnit!!!" The brunette vampire yelled to no one in particular.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^ Spike had stopped the car, he could smell her she was so close, he got out and looked up.There she was just standing there looking as if she were in deep thought. He was about to call out to her, when a certain other vampire beat him to it.  
  
Spike watched as Angel held her and and comforted her. He wanted it to be him up there holding her and comforting her, but it wasn't. He couldn't understand the jelousy that broke out of him when she kissed his cheek. It looked as if she moved on.  
  
He closed his eyes and growled, when he opened them he saw them kissing, he felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. A single tear rolled down his face, but what he saw next only confused him more. She slapped him, and ran crying.  
  
He watched Angel scream and lean back on the balcony. He was no longer sad but enraged. How could Angel hurt Buffy. He felt a sudden heat grow inside his heart. He clutched his chest and ran into an near by alley. He fell to his knees and clutched his chest harder. The heat was growing and it hurt so bad(a/n: it's not heartburn, lol). He closed his eyes, trying to stop the pain. It was the wrong move, as soon as he opened his eyes, everything was red. A fire was building inside him ,a rage he had never felt before.  
  
The vampire screamed as loud as he could, the blood from his heart was rushing to his head, the pounding made it hurt even worse. He looked at his hand and it was like someone painted it black, he watched as it slowly spread throughout his whole body. The amulet he wore turned a black color, and flashed red a couple of times. His eyes were still red, and they gave off an eerie glow if you looked at them.  
  
One last surge of pain and wings sprouted from his back. They were feathered wings, but black, his hair turned black also.He blacked out. The pain was gone and he stood up and looked around, a devilish smirk appeared across his face and he turned towards the street. He stepped out of the alley just as the sun rose, casting a warm glow around him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Angel turned when he heard a scream. True, the war was over but evil still lurked around, he couldn't help them the sun was almost up. He ran into Buffy's room and looked for her. She was sitting in the corner on a chair. She wore the same expression as him. She jumped up and ran to the balcony, she quickly pulled out a stake her coat pocket, and jumped down onto the street.  
  
Looking around she heard the moans coming from and alleyway. She started toward it when a figure emerged. She gasped at the site of it, not only because the sun was out, but because she had never seen anything like it.  
  
It was body was black, and it had hair that was black it was curly and slicked back. She noticed it's eyes were red and glowing, it's lips were red also, and it wore a evil smirk on it's face. It had black leather pants on and it had no shirt but a black leather duster and a black amulet hanging around it's neck. What caught her attention was the sharp cheekbones, and the black wings.  
  
It turned to her and smiled,showing it's fangs. Buffy took a step back and watched as it walked further into the sunlight. It looked as if flames were emiting from it. It's smile was replaced with a frown as it looked at her intently. The Slayer gripped her stake, and some how thought that it wouldn't be enough to kill it.  
  
The demon lifted it's hand toward her and a glowing fire emerged from it's hand. She ducked to the ground just as the flaming ball flew over her. She looked to see what it had hit, it was an uber vamp.(i know its confusing but it'll make sense later)  
  
Confused(lol) Buffy stood up and looked at the demon. She wondered what it was doing, and who's side it was on.? When it took another aim at her she jumped towards it. The demon simply grabbed her by the wrist and then set her on the ground. Fear shown in her eyes as he picked her up, she was stuggling against it but it didn't affect it at all even when she stabbed him. He just spread his wings and flew upward, he then landed and dropped her on her balcony.  
  
In a deep demonic voice it spoke. "I am not here to hurt you. "  
  
Buffy sat up and then stood, he was tall and towered over her by atleast a foot. "Then what are you here for."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I said, I don't...." She cut him off before he could finish.  
  
"I get it. But why are you helping me?"  
  
He smirked at her a little and closed his eyes.  
  
"I-have-no-idea."He said slowly."Some part of me wants to help you so bad though, and I let it help you once." He reached out torwards her and she stepped back. "R-run....get away from me, I-I can't control it anymore.Pa- part of my wants to hurt you.RUN!!!"  
  
Buffy ran inside and locked the door as the demon flew off the roof and away. "BUFFY!!!Are you okay!?" Angel yelled coming up to her as she closed the curtains.  
  
She managed a small."Yes." As she turned to him.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I have no clue." Angel looked at her confused.  
  
"I-I mean it was a demon, but it didn't want to hurt me. It killed an uber vamp that was behind me. It was weird." She said pressing her finger to her lips in thought.'He looked so much like him, but it couldn't be him could it? Spike's dead, gone, anyways he's a vampire, not a whatever that was, and he can't be in the sun. A a single tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about him.  
  
Angel watched her as she thought. God how he loved her, but why couldn't he have her. Spike was gone, and he was the one she loved first. So why couldn't she just love him like that again. He watched her start to cry no doubt that it was about Spike. He walked towards the door and opened it slightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for what I did." With that he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Spike awoke in the same alleyway where he blacked out. He couldn't remember anything except the pain. "What in the bloody 'ell happened to me?" he asked himself as he stood up.  
  
"You became your new self." A voice said from the shadows.Spike turned around to come face to face with...Buffy!?"  
  
"You became a monster, something with little or no feeling, something that could never be loved."  
  
Spike frowned, confused at first, but then it dawned on him."Your the First. Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Because I speak the truth. What would your darling little Buffy think if she found out your a freak, and almost like a god. How could she love you when your whole purpose now is to kill her?"  
  
Spike glared at her and growled."How do you know my purpose? I choose what I do."  
  
"Oh, do you? Your purpose is to join me and defeat the slayers." The First mused.  
  
"I will never help you."  
  
"In time, all in time. Then we'll see." The First dissapeared in a flash.  
  
Spike walked out of the alleyway and to the balcony he had seen Buffy and Angel standing. He looked at the door going inside the building and walked right in, he had to find her, he had to warn her, to save her. He stepped into the hotel and looked around, a young brunette was sitting at the counter. He walked up to her and placed his hands on the counter.  
  
"Is there a Buffy Summers here?"  
  
The young brunette woman looked up at him surprised. "Y-yes she is. May I ask why you need to see her?"  
  
Spike looked thoughtful for a minute and finally spoke up."I need to warn her....it's about the First."  
  
Hearing the First's name the woman stood up. "One moment please."  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed a number, she gave him a nervous smile before talking into the phone.  
  
"Buffy."  
  
".........?"  
  
"It's Fred, you have a visitor down here. He says he knows something on the First."  
  
".......!" (very complicated conversation lol)  
  
Fred hung up the phone and looked at the man who was now sitting on a stool looking around the room.  
  
"She's on her way."  
  
Spike looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thanks love."  
  
About that time a ding echoed through the room and the doors of the elevator opened revealing a small blonde woman who was looking at the ground.  
  
Spike's breath caught in his throat, it was her, it was really her. She kept her focus on the ground as if she was thinking about something, he got up and met her half way across the room.  
  
Buffy looked up and gasped. It was Spike, he was there, he was alive..in the daytime!? Fred watched the pair intently and tapped her nails lightly on the counter. She was amazed by the fact that someone could have that kind of affect on Buffy.(a/n:Fred doesn't know who Spike is, only his name, not what he looks like)  
  
Spike looked into her deep green eyes and felt his heart start beating faster. His face flushed and there were butterflies in his stomach. He looked at her face more closely to see that she had dark circles under her eyes, and her face had cuts and bruises that were still healing. He reached up and caressed the side of her face, a smile appeared on his face when she didn't pull away from him.  
  
"Buffy....love..." He started.  
  
She cut him off by throwing herself into his arms, and started crying. He hugged her to him and started stroking the back of her head gently. She tightened her grip around his neck, and he tightened his arms around her waist.  
  
Fred watched with a shocked expression as the two embraced. It's seemed as though the two were in love.  
  
Buffy buried her face in his chest and let the tears soak his shirt. Spike smiled and took in the scent that was her. The smell of sweet vanilla, the smell of Buffy....his Buffy. Buffy smiled and lifted her head up to meet his gaze. "It's really you!?" Spike gave her a small smile and nodded.  
  
"I missed you, a lot."  
  
"I missed you too, Buffy." She hugged him once more and rested her head on his chest....feeling the rise and fall of his chest from his breathing.....BREATHING!!??  
  
She pulled back almost as soon as she had hugged him. "Your breathing!?"  
  
Spike took a minute t otake a few deep breaths. "Yeah, I guess I am." He found it strange because he hadn't been breathing before he had blacked out, and he just now noticed it...maybe it was the excitement of seeing her that made him forget he told himself.  
  
"You Guess!? Spike if you can breath you half to be human!!"  
  
"Well, I can walk in the sun now.." Before he could finish she had kissed him on the cheek. "Your human now, Spike." He watched amazed as a happiness that he had never seen before appeared in her eyes. Her eyes sparkled with tears that were trying to fall from their creater. He wiped a tear that had managed to escape with his thumb.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Buffy gave a small laugh and smiled. "I love you too."  
  
The blonde vampire pulled her to him never loosing eye contact. He slowly leaned in closing the space between them, then very gently he pressed his now warm lips against her own soft ones. She responded by kissing him back, infact she made it deeper. The vampire let his tongue roam over her lips until she let it enter. He exlpored and roamed hungerly over every inch of her mouth he could reach, and she did the same. Their tongues in a battle no one would be sure who would win, tongues clashed and so did teeth as the kiss became more fierce and passionate. She ran her hands through his messy curly blonde hair, and pressed herself against him as far as humanly possible. He placed one hand behind her head to keep her from pulling back and the other pulling her closer to him. The kiss continued for a few more minutes until the both needed air. He pulled back first and rested his forehead on her own. Both of them panting and breathing hard the both smiled.  
  
"God, how much I missed you Buffy."  
  
Before she could answer another voice spoke. "We all missed you too Spike."  
  
They both turned to find a glaring and fuming Angel. (none of them new why he was mad)  
  
Spike returned the glare. "Hello, Angel." Buffy looked back and forth between the two, their anger towards eachother was always there, and she knew they always fought when together.  
  
Fred squeaked and they all turned to look at her. "Sorry." She mumbled quickly. Fred had noticed all the tension between the two and it scared her, they really hated eachother.  
  
Willow, Kennedy, Dawn, Xander, and Giles came walking down the stairs at that moment and all stopped when they saw Spike. Dawn was the first to move. "SPIKE!!!!!!!!" She ran up to him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Hey there, Lil' Bit. Miss me?"  
  
"Sure did!!!" She said with a big smile breaking out onto her face, she released him and stepped back a few steps.  
  
The rest of the scooby gang just looked a bit shocked to see him there, and alive. "You have to tell us everything, because I think no one knows what to think." Dawn said looking at the rest of their shocked expressions.  
  
"Okay then." He said giving a nervous glance towards Buffy and grabbing her hand, they both then sat down.  
  
They didn't notice that Angel watched them closely and was growing more jealous by the minute.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~  
  
By the time he had finished his story and had eaten some food he was really tired. He looked over next to him and found that Buffy was falling asleep with her head on his shoulder.He moved slightly and picked her up with one arm under her shoulders and one around her waist, when he picked her up and started to the elevator she started to wake up. "What's going on?" She asked still half asleep.  
  
"Buffy....pet, your tired I can see the circles under your eyes, you need to sleep, as do I."  
  
"Okay." She mumbled laying her head down on his shoulder.  
  
Spike walked into her room and layed her down on her bed. He then took off her shoes and jacket, once that was done he pulled the blankets up around her. As he turned to leave she grabbed his hand. "Stay with me...." She said softly. He nodded and took off his shoes and jacket, then climbed into the bed next to her. He wraped his arms around her waist and she layed her head down on his chest and went back to sleep after mumbling. "I love you."  
  
He stroked her back and smiled."I love you too."  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
Spike awoke as the sun started to come up, the pain was back again. The words of the first ran through his head, he removed Buffy from a top of him and crawled out of the bed and headed for the balcony, he jumped down and grabbed his chest, he had to figure out how to stop it. He stumbled into the alleyway he had yesterday and closed his eyes it was starting again.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^ ~^~^~^~^~^~^ 


	4. Unknown

Unknown  
  
Buffy awoke and reached her arm over to the side to hug Spike...only Spike wasn't there. She sat up in bed and looked around.'God, please don't let that have been a dream.' She couldn't take anymore heartbreak it was too painful. The small blonde put her hands over her face and began to cry.  
  
Everything had felt so real, it was to real to be a dream. It couldn't have been a dream. Buffy wiped the tears from her eyes and got out of bed, she walked over to the balcony and looked over the street. People were walking going about in their daily lives. There were couples walking along the street kissing, hugging, and laughing together. Why couldn't she have that, why did everything bad happen to her.  
  
Buffy turned around and started towards the door leading to her room, but before she could a moan caught her attention. She spun back around quickly and looked down. A small crowd was gathering around something laying on the side of the road. The blonde slayer quickly jumped off her balcony and onto the sidewalk,(the balcony is only like on the second story) a look of panic washed over her face as she seen a curly blonde head. She ran across the street and after avoiding a few cars made it to the other side. Buffy pushed her way through the crowd until she was in the front.  
  
She gasped at the sight. There lay Spike with cuts and bruises along his body and blood coming from the side of his head. More worried and confused Buffy sat down beside him and tried to pick him up. He was still breathing that was a sign. Using her slayer strength Buffy carefully picked him up and put one of his arms around her neck and slowly tried to make her way across the road and back to the hotel. Even with her strength she knew she couldn't make it back without help. Suddenly her load got a lot lighter she looked over to see a young man helping her carry Spike back.  
  
The man had short curly blonde hair and bright green eyes. He was tall,skinny, and very pale. He also wore an amulet around his neck. He looked over at her and caught her looking at him..so he gave her he biggest grin he could muster.  
  
"Thought you might need some help." The young blonde said stepping onto the sidewalk by the hotel.  
  
Buffy nodded and smiled."Thanks."  
  
"No problem." He answered her as they walked into the hotel.  
  
"BUFFY!!!" The blonde slayer turned and looked and saw Willow standing by the front desk. "Buffy, what happened!?" She asked walking over to the trio.  
  
"I don't...." She was cut off by the young boy.  
  
"He was running from something,there was a monster after him and it hit him in the head with something, he fell on the sidewalk, and the monster left." He finished, helping Buffy get Spike into the elevator. Buffy looked at him for a minute before turning to Willow.  
  
"We have to help him Willow I don't know if he still has..." She glanced over at the young man. Willow did the same and nodded.  
  
"Okay let's take him up to your room, and i'll get the first aid kits." She said as the elevator doors closed.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike awoke in a cave and looked around, his head was killing him and his whole body ached. Where was he? He went to stand but his head started to hurt, and he sat back down, it was then he noticed the blood coming out of the side of his head. He sat for a minute holding his head with his hand and closed his eyes. He could hear someone....they were talking...and crying. He forced himself off the ground and stood up. His legs were shaky but he kept walking around the room, trying to find the owner of the voice.  
  
He stopped walking and stood next to one of the walls around him...closing his eyes he placed his hand on it. A flood of images came into his mind.From passing out on the sidewalk to Buffy standing over him, and him resting on a bed. He could here a soft soothing female voice talking to him...cheering him on. He knew it was her...it was Buffy...he wanted to get to her so bad but couldn't. He searched around the room looking for a way out, but found none. He stopped in the middle of the dark room, her voice was getting faint. Spike fell to his knees and looked up. "BUFFY!!" The vampire screamed throwing his arms up into the air.  
  
He felt his lungs start to burn from lack of oxygen and then everything went black.........  
  
~*~  
  
Willow stood silently in the doorway watcing Buffy talk to Spike. They had cleaned his wounds up pretty good, but the spot on his head must have affected him pretty bad since he hadn't woken up in two days..it must have put him in a coma. A frown found it's way to her face as she watched her best friend cry and whisper to the vampire laying on the bed, for those two days, Buffy hadn't barely left the room, they almost couldn't get her to eat.  
  
"How is she?" A voice asked, Willow turned around to come face to face with the young man they now knew as Drake.  
  
"The same, I don't know if she'll ever get better if he doesn't wake up. What surprised the red head the most was that this boy knew all about vampires, demons and slayers.  
  
"He will." Drake answered placing his hand on her back."If he gets to be with her when he wakes..I know he won't let her down."  
  
The witch frowned slightly and looked at him. "How do you know?"  
  
"It's obvious." He said as soon as the question had left her lips."If he loves her as much as she loves him, he'll make it through just fine."  
  
"I hope your right." Willow said turning around and going to her room for the night. Drake leaned against the door frame and sighed. He hoped Spike would wake up soon, he didn't know how much more he could watch her suffer like this. He grabbed the amulet hanging from his neck and squeezed it. He then left and went to his room.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy curled up against Spike and cried to herself. She just got him back and now, she didn't know if she'd ever get him back again. She closed her eyes and hugged him to her and started to drift off into sleep. She awoke suddenly when she heard someone screaming her name. She looked and saw that it was Spike screaming. She shook him gently and whispered to him. He finally stopped and opened his eyes, he blinked a few times before smiling and hugging Buffy as tight as he could.  
  
The slayer stared at him in shock. He was a-awake. "Spike!" She said buring her face in his chest. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back when she began to cry.  
  
"Shh..please don't cry, it makes sad when you cry." He said as she looked up at him."I love you."  
  
Buffy smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck."I love you too." She kissed him soundly on the lips, she could feel him frowning as they kissed, she pulled back a frown now matching his own on her face."What?"  
  
"I don't remember what happened. All I remember is passing out, and hearing your voice." He said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I don't know what happened Spike. I just woke up and you weren't in bed and when I went outside people were gathering around you.I-I was so scared...I didn't want to lose you again." She said and started crying again.  
  
Spike frowned and sat up against the headboard pulling Buffy up with him, he hugged her and let her sob into his chest. He tried to calm her by rubbing her back and rocking her, he even kept kissing the top of her head.  
  
"It'll be alright love. I won't ever leave you...I wouldn't even think about leaving you." He said kissing the top of her head one last time, before she stopped crying. Her breathing returned to normal and she started to drift off to sleep."Thanks." she managed to say before falling asleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake walked out of his room in a better mood than lately and walked to Buffy's room. The door was slightly open so he peaked in. There laid Buffy in Spikes arms, she was asleep and had a smile on her face. Spike to was asleep, he had the same bright smile on his face.  
  
All the smiling was catching up to him as a smile appeared on his face as he shut the door quietly behind him. He checked his watch and walked down the stairs into the lobby. He was greeted by Willow and Dawn sitting down and talking to each other. Drake walked up and took a seat across from Dawn, both of the girls looked up at him and smiled.  
  
"Spike woke up last night." The blonde said smiling at them.  
  
"He did!?" Dawn asked in surprise.  
  
"Yeah,I found them holding each other this morning,that ,and since my room is next to hers, I heard them talking." He gave them a lopsided grin and leaned back into his chair.  
  
Dawn giggled and Willow smiled at his comment.  
  
"I need to speak with you Red." A voice said.  
  
Willow looked up to see Spike standing in the doorway holding an arm over his abdomen. She looked shocked for a moment before silently nodding to him and standing up. Dawn looked on as they walked into a back room with a curious look on her face. Drake however just smiled. "I wonder what it's about?"  
  
"I think we'll find out sometime." Drake said tapping his fingers lightly on the arm of the chair.'sometime.' He thought looking around.  
  
~*~  
  
Willow walked into the room,Spike followed her in shuting the door behind them. Spike looked at her for a moment and paced around the room for a few seconds before stopping and and sighing. "I need a favor from you."  
  
"Okay..what is it?" The witch asked sitting down in a chair.  
  
"First promise me you won't tell Buffy." The red head nodded and Spike continued," Ever since the morning that I arrived here I have been having these weird blackouts,but theres more to it. It's starts with this searing pain right here." He said pointing at his chest."Weird things start to happen to me and I black out, then I wake up not knowing what happened."  
  
Willow looked at him with her mouth open not knowing what to say."Then the first time it happened I woke up, and The First was there. She told me that..that I..I was becoming a monster, something that was supposed to...kill Buffy. I don't want to kill Buffy, I don't want to hurt her...but how can I when I don't know what i'm doing or what I change into..."  
  
"Well, where do I fit in?" The woman asked looking shocked.  
  
"Well....you always do research and stuff for the scoobies,I thought that maybe you could help me..help me find out what I am...please...I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
The witch nodded and stood up, she walked over to Spike and gave him a grin."Don't worry we'll find out what's going on."  
  
Spike smiled back at her then raised his eyebrow at her. "Now who is that boy sitting out there?"  
  
Willow giggled a little before answering. "His name is Drake, he helped Buffy bring you back to the hotel. Don't worry, he's not here to hurt anyone." With that said she opened the door and walked out, soon followed by Spike. The blonde vampire looked around but found Dawn wasn't there and Willow had gone upstairs. "They went to see how Buffy was doing." Spike turned around to see Drake leaning back in a chair.  
  
Spike stared at him it's the first time he had got to see what he really looked like. He had sharp cheek bones and sort of a dirty blonde hair color, that was short and curly. He also had bright green eyes that reminded him of Buffys'. He wore a loose black shirt and some baggy black jeans. He could make out a chain around his neck that went under his shirt. He was pale, and skinny but from the looks of it he was very fit. He looked young he had to be around twenty or twenty-one.  
  
"Is there something on my face?" The boy asked after a few minutes.  
  
"Huh?..oh, no nothing." Spike responded and took a seat across from the boy. Before the vampire thought he spoke."Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Drake." He said simply.  
  
"I know that."  
  
"Well, what do you want to know then?" Drake said sitting up in his chair.  
  
"Everything!" Spike said exasperated. The boy smiled at him and leaned back in his chair once again.  
  
"Okay....My name is Drake, I don't remember my last name because my Mom died when I was two and I never met my father. I was raised by my mother's watcher since she was a Slayer. When I was sixteen her watcher died, and I was left to fend for myself. All that training that I was put through from the watcher really payed off, because vampires, demons, and things that I don't even know of have been attacking me." Drake paused for a moment and looked up at Spike who seemed to be listening very intently,"My mother died protecting me, something about a prophecy and all everything that was evil wants to kill me. That's why she's dead, that's why her watchers dead, that's why I'm here."  
  
Spike just sat there looking at him."Another one, what do we do attract them." He thought.  
  
"Wow, the son of a slayer. Where have I heard that before?" They both turned around to find Angel sitting in the shadows of the room. Drake stood up and glared at Angel, "What do you want?"  
  
"What, can't I just say 'hi' to you and Spike?" Angel said smirking.  
  
"Not if you're gonna be an ass 'bout it.....Poofster." Spike said glaring also.  
  
Angel glared back at them."I'd watch it if I were you Spike." He said coldly, and turned to leave the room.  
  
Drake turned around and looked at Spike. "I really don't like that guy."  
  
"Me either." The vampire said standing up,"I'm gonna go check on Buffy. It was nice meeting you...Drake."  
  
"My pleasure." The boy said and sat back down, he ran a had through his curly locks and sighed. It was gonna take longer than he had thought....hopefully The First would lay off for awhile.  
  
~*~  
  
Spike opened the door slowly and peered in Buffy was looking out the window, and had her knees tucked under her chin as she stared silently at the people below on the street. He quietly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She didn't even respond, he let go of her and sat down beside of her. "Buffy...what's wrong?"  
  
The blonde slayer just kept watching out the window like she hadn't heard him at all. He grabbed her shoulders and turned her so that she faced him. "Buffy...what's wrong?" He asked again tilting her head up. This time she met his gaze, a single tear fell from the corner of her eye and she stood up still keeping her gaze focused on his. Buffy glanced out the window and then back at the vampire in front of her. "You..your..a-a monster." The blonde slayer backed away from him as he stood up.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked reaching out to wipe the tears from her face. She just backed up farther, fear clearly shown in her eyes.  
  
"Your..e-evil, you..just want to kill me."  
  
Spike looked at her in shock. "Who told you that?" He asked his voice getting harder.  
  
"Angel......" She wispered before jumping out of the window and falling to the ground silently. Spike quickly dived after her...but he didn't make it in time. He hit the ground, but he didn't feel a thing. He watched as she took her last breaths. "Leave me alone..Sp-." She was never able to finish her sentence as her last breath left her. Spike cried as he laid there on the ground, she died....and he didn't have a scratch on him. "B-Buffy no." He wispered as he watched her lay there before him..................dead.......................  
  
"Spike." The vampire awoke with a start as someone yelled for him. He looked up to see Buffy's worried face. He looked around, he was laying in the hallway beside Buffy's room. She helped him stand when he tried to get up. He looked at her as she helped him into her room. "W-what happened?" He asked as she sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
She looked at him at first and then spoke. "I don't know I just found you layin in the hallway."  
  
"I must have blacked out." He mumbled to himself as he looked down at his feet.  
  
"Huh?" Buffy asked as he mumbled.  
  
Spike looked up at her hoping that she didn't hear him."Nothing." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her waist and they sat there like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
~*~  
  
Angel sat in the darkness of his room thinking to himself. 'Why did he half to come back. Buffy may not have loved me, but she could have learned to..I mean she did love me first.' He picked up a glass from the table beside his chair he sat in, and launched it at the wall, smirking as it shattered.  
  
"Now, now, no need to waste things." A voice said. Angel turned to come face to face with the First.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked glaring at her. She smirked at him in response.  
  
"It's not a matter of what I want, but what you want." She said crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"You don't know what I want." He spat coldly standing up and knocking the chair over backwards.  
  
"Yes, I do know what you want, because I want it too." Angel gave her a questioning look."You want Spike gone."  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Wouldn't this be a great place to stop....but I sort of want to make the chapter longer than this, plus I have some more stuff to put in before the next chapter.....  
  
~*~  
  
Angel smiled to himself as he walked out of his room. The First had been a great help now all he had to do was put the plan into action. The brunette vampire walked silently down the hall and down the stairs, he smirked as he entered the lobby.  
  
His eyes flashed as he saw Drake talking to Dawn, he had told her something and she was giggling now. He walked right passed them and walked out the front doors, Drake was the only one who looked as he left off into the night. Angel continued his way around the city until he came to a small run down shack, that looked really odd surrounded by buildings. He silently walked around to the back of the shack and opened the cellar door. A cloud of dust flew out along with some bats. Angel raised his eyebrow for a moment and then continued down the steps.  
  
As his foot landed on the floor of the dusty cellar, torches lit up around him, lighting the room up slightly. After a moment he noticed that there was a some type of symbol on the wall oppisite of him. Smiling to himself he walked up to it. The vampire pulled a knife out of his coat pocket and cut the plam of his right hand.  
  
In the middle of the symbol there was the outline of a hand with a gash across it. Angel placed his hand over it. He could feel it sucking the blood from his hand. The color he had drained from his face and he pulled his hand back swiftly. Almost instantly the cut healed and he regained his composure. There was a loud bang from behind the wall the symbol was written on, and Angel's head shot up.  
  
After a few more loud bangs the the bricks broke and a shadowed figure emerged from the hole. The figure stepped out and looked at Angel. It was about seven feet tall and was very muscular. The figures skin was red and eyes were yellow. The monster held it's hand out and a black sword appeared. It gave an evil grin to Angel before lowering down on one knee and lowering his head.  
  
Angel smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. The demon raised it's head and looked Angel in the eye. "I am here to serve you, in your wish to kill the one you call Spike."  
  
Angel simply nodded his smile getting bigger. He knew what demon this was. It was a vampire of sorts, it was a war lord, a very good one at that. The myth goes that in every century there is a great war lord, one who is more powerful than any other. The lords ended up being bitten by vampires each century, their cold hearts and no emotion made them stronger than their sires. Over the years more and more were made, and fighting broke out to decide who is the most powerful. In the end only one survived and awoke to kill every war lord every century. Though in the end the most powerful was beaten by a slayer and sealed under a house for one hundred years, by a witch.  
  
Though it did not seem promising, since there was both a slayer and a witch together beside Spike himself, he would just have to make the best of it. Afterall it would take them awhile to figure out what it is and how to stop it.  
  
"Okay...." Angel stepped aside and dropped his arms to his sides," Remember, use caution."  
  
The demon smirked at Angel as it started towards the stairs. "Won't need it." He said disappearing outside.  
  
~*~  
  
Drake shifted around in his seat and drummed his fingers on the desk in front of him. He was worried about Angel. "I know he doesn't like Spike, but why......would he go and do something as far as to summon a war lord, just to get Buffy." Drake stood up and walked over to his window, he looked out and saw that Angel was returning. "Great, just great looks like Spikes' gonna have to face this sooner or later, and i'm betting it won't be the latter."  
  
The young blonde boy pulled an amulet out from under his shirt, it started glowing a red color, he then dropped it under his shirt. "It's time to save a life."  
  
~*~  
  
Spike looked down Buffy had fallen asleep on his shoulder just minutes before. He gently pushed away a few strands of hair that had fallen in her face. Smiling to himself he gently picked her up and layed her down on the bed. The vampire caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. Not really thinking that any of it was real. He loved Buffy more than anything he could ever dream of, and she was his, but more than one thought had made him wish he didn't love her as much. "If what the First was true....he didn't want to hurt her, he loved her too much. This problem was just making him wished they had never met."  
  
The vampire stood slowly and watched Buffy sleep silently before him. He would not let the First win, and he only needed one reason.....Buffy. He grasped the amulet around his neck and tightly squeezed it in his hand. He didn't know why he still wore it, maybe just incase he needed to save everyone again, or maybe it was the fact Buffy had given it to him.  
  
There was a loud bang downstairs followed by a scream. He quickly looked at Buffy she too had heard it, for she had shot up in her bed. She grabbed a sword from under her bed and started to run downstairs. Spike took off behind her, and he ignored the pain in his chest as his amulet started to glow.  
  
~*~  
  
Buffy and Spike arrived in the lobby just in time to see a demon going after Dawn who was backing away from the demon. Buffy started to go after her but someone went before her. Something black flew past her. She saw it was Drake and he quickly kicked the demon, the demon stumbled and then fell backwards,he then picked Dawn up. He carried her to Buffy and Spike. "Buffy, take Dawn upstairs it's not safe." He said looking at her with pleading eyes.  
  
"I will." They all turned around to see Willow standing by the stairs. Dawn quickly ran to Willow and the two made their way up the stairs.  
  
Buffy turned around and gripped her sword more tightly and made her way over to where to demon was getting back up. She struck it in the side of it's neck with her sword, she was shocked to find that the sword shattered upon impact. She took a step back, and turned as Spike placed a hand on her shoulder. The demon just smirked as he watched Spike.  
  
Before they're eyes the demon turned to dust and pained expression on it's face. Behind it stood Angel a black sword clearly in his hands. "War Lord." He said simply and the sword disappeared.  
  
"A...a what?" Buffy asked in confusion.  
  
"A War Lord, a vampire war lord. The last of it's kind." Drake answered glaring at Angel."How did you manage to kill it Angel? When the only thing that can kill it is a war lord."  
  
"I don't know. I can tell you though i'm not a war lord, I do have a soul, and they're heartless."  
  
"Then how did it get here it was sealed up. You'd have to be evil to get that thing out." The blonde boy said taking a step forward.  
  
"Yeah how did that thing get out?" Buffy asked looking confused as she watched Angel and Drake.  
  
"I don't know, why don't you ask him." Angel said and pointed behind Buffy and Drake, there stood a demon where Spike should have been standing. It's amulet started blinking red. Buffy remembered that it was the demon from a few days ago, but what was it doing here.  
  
"Why would we ask him?" Drake said still looking at the demon.  
  
"Because i'm sure he knows, afterall he is Spike." Angel commented sitting down in a chair.  
  
Buffy turned and glared at him while she clenched her fists at her side. "No...it's not Spike."  
  
"Then where did Spike go, he was there just a second ago, and I told you why don't you ask him, he is the one who is working for the First. He is the one who is going to kill you, he's the one who has been lying to you." Angel said standing up.  
  
Buffy turned around and the demon just stared at her his eyes showing no emotion. Drake stood in front of her, his back to the demon. "Buffy, don't blame him he doesn't know what's going on, he doesn't want to hurt you."  
  
A few tears escaped her eyes. "Why does he lie to me then?"  
  
"He knows he has to kill you...of course he isn't going to tell you that he is a demon and is working with the First in a quest to destroy you!" Angel yelled walking up behind them.  
  
A red glow surrounded the demon and he roared. In a blur he was gone and then appeared holding Angel by his neck high above his head. Flames started to surround Angel as the grip around his throat got tighter.  
  
"STOP!!" Buffy screamed shoving the demon. He didn't budge but let go of Angel, Buffy rushed to Angel's side as he fell to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Drake stood between Spike, Buffy and Angel. He looked Spike right in the eye and punched him in the stomach, Spike flew backwards and landed on a table.  
  
Buffy's eyes got wide as she witnessed Spike flying through the air. She didn't even get him to budge when she shoved him. She looked over at Drake and he just stood there watching Spike intently.  
  
"Sorry to break up the party." A voice said from the corner of the room. "But, I really want my demon back...now." There sat the First sitting in a chair looking at Buffy with a smirk on her face. She walked over to where Spike was getting back up, she then grabbed his arm, this time though her hand didn't go right through him. She looked up at Spike as he returned to his original form."Spikey, I thought I told you no killing the slayer until it was time." He just stared at her blankly and nodded. "Good then, let's go." She gave Buffy one more glance and disappeared into thin air, Spike with her.  
  
Drake walked over to Buffy and helped her up, he just glared at Angel and helped Buffy over to a chair. Buffy just stared as tears began to fall and roll down her face. She looked up as Drake placed a hand on her shoulder and kneeled down in front of her. "We'll get him back Buffy, please don't worry, we'll get him." The boy said once more and wiped some tears off her face. He gave her a smile and stood up, he walked over to the counter and grabbed a black trench coat then headed towards the door.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To get Spike." Drake stated leaving her sitting in the chair and Angel glaring at the door.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for this chapter!! Sorry it took so long to update I had a major writers block, but i'm back on track now! The next chapter should be up in a couple of days......here's a preview.  
  
~*~  
  
"She won't take me back...she knows I lied to her, I tried to kill her!" Spike screamed looking at Drake who stood leaning against the wall opposite from him. "I don't even know what i'm doing when I transform...into...into that monster! I can't control it!"  
  
"Maybe, the reason you can't control it is because you don't try to." Drake said looking up at at Spike a questioning look upon his face.  
  
Spike glared at him for a second before clenching his fists at his side. "I try...God knows I try! It just doesn't work, and when did you become such an expert on me, or the thing I am?" Spike spat coldly, getting angrier by the moment.  
  
Drake pushed himself away from the wall and walked briskly over to where Spike stood, he was getting fed up with Spike's attitude on the situation. "HOW DO I KNOW! HOW THE HELL DO I KNOW! I KNOW BECAUSE I AM ONE!" The young boy screamed in his face, finishing his sentence as coldly as he could.  
  
~*~  
  
That's it for the preview...I think i've already gave away too much!! ^ ^ 


End file.
